The invention relates to a battery mounting chamber for a pocket calculator.
With known pocket calculators and table clocks the battery chamber is part of the housing. The chamber is closed by a lid anchored to the housing by a snap device. Such battery chambers have the disadvantage that the lid may be lost since it is a separate piece, and that the snap device tends to open accidentally when jarred, especially if it is made of plastic. The relatively large area needed for the chamber and its lid is another disadvantage of the known chamber construction. Finally some of the known battery chambers are so constructed as to allow the batteries to be wrongly inserted, i.e. the batteries can be inserted with reverse polarity.